The Gathering
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: Another gathering has taken place in Camelot Castle. How does it go, when one of its household is... Believe me, the story is much better than the summary. Dragons take a vital part in the discussion of the story.


**Hi guys! I know I haven't uploaded in reaaaaaaally long time , but with no inspiration to go on and loads of tests at school , I don't think someone with those things can really write a story now , can they? Anyway , I hope you like this story. It's really short, I know, but I couldn't help myself not writing it. And of course, as every fanfiction author knows, what do they need? REVIEWS, of course. ;) Warning: I include Elyan in here, 'cause I had come up with this story before his death at "The Dark Tower".**

Another day had risen in Camelot. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and magic was – of course – flourishing in Camelot. And since Merlin had become Court Sorcerer, why wouldn't it be? Arthur had decided to open a magic school and since Merlin was Court Warlock, well… you get it. Merlin had decided it was the most difficult thing teaching magic children – after saving Arthur's ass, of course. So, it was normal for Merlin to be exhausted every day, except weekends – yes, _even_ at Camelot, children didn't have school, magic or not.

Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Merlin had all decided that every weekend they would have a meeting – gathering, more like – and they would catch up with each other, see if anyone – except Arthur, of course – had found a love interest and discuss and other sort of things. But Merlin was always the one who was mostly talking, 'cause he was the mostly asked person – Merlin being Emrys, about magic, dragons, you understand.

* * *

Which is why it was really weird that Merlin hadn't talked today , in fact he talked very little, but the rest just shrugged it off.

"…And?"

"And I told her that I was glad to meet her acquaintance. And if she wanted me to escort her somewhere."

"And?..."

"And she told me: "The only thing you're going to escort is this tomato." Which is why you saw my face red, guys."

"I told you, Gwaine, this was never gonna work out."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, princess."

"I'm a king, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"All the time, 'cause I'm not going to stop at all."

The royal couple and the rest of the knights were laughing with mirth at Gwaine's misfortune. Gwen was strongly reminded of when Arthur and Merlin bicker like that. Speaking of which…

She turns her head to her right to see Merlin. Well, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't see Merlin's blue eyes.

Gwen started to nudge Arthur.

"Arthur. Arthur."

Arthur turns around, still laughing.

"What?"

"Look.", Gwen said pointing with her head at Merlin.

Arthur looked at Merlin, indeed. He was sleeping.

"He's sleeping?", Arthur said.

"I believe you have eyes and you see for yourself, Arthur.", Gwen told him.

"Weird. I mean, he's never slept on any gathering we had.", Elyan said.

"True.", Percival said.

"Well, wake him up already, Arthur.", Gwaine said.

Arthur started nudging Merlin to make him wake.

"Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…Merlin!", Arthur said, the last time, a bit louder.

Merlin jerks right awake, confused of his surroundings.

"What? Who? Did we get attacked?"

…Only to concentrate again and understand that the knights, Arthur and Gwen were looking at him.

"Gods, Arthur, did you really have to scare me like that?"

"Considering that you scared us most when you awoke, yes."

"You didn't get to sleep last night?", Elyan said.

"No.", Merlin said tiredly.

"Um…and what you were doing?", Arthur asked.

"Giving birth."

Now everyone's eyes were completely out of their sockets.

"No guys, you misunderstood!", said Merlin, when he realized what he had just said.

"Explain then, Merlin, for God's sake!", Arthur exclaimed.

"Remember when I told you at the previous gathering we had that Aithusa had laid eggs?"

"Yes, you hadn't told us how many were they.", Percival had said, suddenly feeling that he knew where this was going.

"Well, she sought me out yesterday night."

"Why?"

"Apparently, the eggs were ready to be hatched – it takes 3 years, that's why the long awaiting."

"For you to not having slept all night, I assume you spent time with them after you called them out?", Arthur asked, already knowing how dragon birth was done since Merlin had explained at the previous meeting.

"No. On contrast, when I called them out, I immediately left."

"Why?"

"Well, if you consider that there were only 2 dragons in the world and in a single night they became 17, well…"

"How many?", the royal couple said in unison.

"17."

"It means we're screwed.", Arthur said, still not believing what he had just heard.

"Well, not quite, since they will be trained by the elder dragons.", Merlin said.

"And how the heck did you come up with…how many…15 names?" - Arthur

"Each and every dragon is born after the dragonlord tells the name. Which is after the magic of the dragonlord binds with the hatchling's. Through this bond the name is felt on the dragonlord's magic." - Merlin

"Felt?" - Arthur

"Yes. It's just an abrupt thing. It's like the hatchling says its name to its dragonlord." - Merlin

"…" - Arthur

"The name always exists with the hatchlings." - Merlin

"Ah." - Arthur

At some point, Merlin shouts, holding his head.

"I know, I know… What, right now?... Alright… Alright, I'm coming… I know, I know!"

"What happened?", Gwen said.

"I'm needed.", Merlin said.

"Don't tell me.", Arthur mocked

And, before anyone could say anything else, Merlin had already stood up and had stormed out of the throne room.

It was a normal day in Camelot.


End file.
